1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor packaging, and more specifically, to sockets.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to other packaging techniques, Land Grid Array (LGA) packaging technology offers many advantages such as ease of device manufacturing, high I/O density, low inductance, ease of upgrade, less costly, and elimination of pin damage problems as in Pin Grid Array (PGA) packaging. An LGA socket is typically used to attach a LGA device to a printed circuit board (PCB). When a LGA device is installed on a LGA socket, the rotation and pressure of the device on the socket during socket actuation may create a significant friction force that may cause deformation to the socket sidewalls or even breaking them. Existing techniques to reduce the resultant friction force and moment during socket actuation have a number of drawbacks. Most LGA sockets or connectors have the LGA contact wiping in one direction. While this configuration may be acceptable when the number of contacts is a few hundred, the resultant friction force and moment become significant when the number of contacts exceeds 1,000. Another technique lays out the LGA contacts into two diagonal triangular areas on a square socket with a square central cavity. However, when the socket or the central cavity is not square, some amount of moment results in reaction forces on the socket sidewall. In addition, the number of contacts in each row may be different in one area, causing complexities in manufacturing.